Te Quiero Rosita
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Sabes que es ese sentimiento cuando te rompen el corazón? Ella lo sabe, pero no todo es tan malo, el consejo de una amiga, recuperar a un viejo amigo, una especie de cita, un juego de verdad o reto puede acabar en un amor que durara para siempre, un consuelo para el alma de la joven. One-Shot


**Bueno, soy super fan de los sonamys pero hoy no hay sonamy, quiero un Manamy, a decir verdad me encanta Manic, no se me gusta muchisimo, cuando vi a Sonic en Underground me parecio que cambiaba muchisimo, ya que en Sonic no es asi, tan relajado y tranquilo, bueno y Manic segun lo que he visto es muy... simpatico y comprensivo, por es hago un Manamy es un one-shot :) Espero que os guste. Noah The Hedgehog.**

**Te Quiero Rosita**

****Hace más de un año que Sally ha vuelto, como comprendereis el se ha ido con ella y me ha dejado sola, aun no me creo lo que me ha hecho salia conmigo, eramos felices hasta que ella aparecio, el corto conmigo porque seguia enamorado de Sally en mi vida me he sentido tan mal, yo le amaba tanto, ¿por qué me ha hecho eso? En verdad no lo se, yo ya no le dirijo la palabra a Sonic, puesto que eso es una traicion, aun le quiero, pero no es como antes, ya no siento nada especial como antes, sigo yendo al taller de Tails pero no para ver a Sonic, no para ver a Manic, el me ha echo ver el mundo de forma diferente supongo que por eso le aprecio tanto. Estaba yendo hacia su casa.

He cambiado, lo asumo, ya no soy tan lanzada y soy mas timida por miedo a que si me declaro me rechacen, ya no creo en el amor, si creo pero no creo que pueda enamorarme de nuevo... no despues de lo que paso.

-Hola chicos- dije alegremente.

-AMES- grito Manic abrazandome, correspondi al abrazo, ya no abrazaba como antes apretujando hacia mi, era cariñosa y suave-

Vi como Sally me sonreia. La verdad nunca me cayó bien, pero ahora yo la considero una amiga, puesto que nadie puede luchar contra el amor, Sally no me hizo daño, quien me lo hizo fue Sonic... eso no se lo perdonare nunca.

-Hola Amy- me dijo Sonic con una sonrisa triste.

-Humpft-

Sally me abrazo

-Por favor, perdonale...- susurro.

-No pienso hacerlo, si seguia enamorado de ti no tenia porque jugar conmigo, se supone que el es el heroe, que el es el bueno no?

-Si lo ves desde ese punto... tienes razon.

-No te preocupes dentro de 40 años se me pasara-

Sally rio ante esto yo le guiñe el ojo.

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto Tails con una sonrisa.

-Ah, si... Manic quiero que vengas conmigo a una especie de cita-

-No pienso ir de compras-

Manic me conocia bien, rei histericamente, un dia le dije que queria que fuesemos a una cita, porque el tiene sentimientos hacia mi, (o eso creo yo) y me sujeto las miles de bolsas.

-Venga Manic no seas asi...-

-No quiero Amy-

-No vamos a ir de compras, te lo prometo- en verdad tenia en mente ir a dar un paseo y ir a la montaña.

-Bueno... si no vamos de compras... lo acepto.

-BIEN- grite victoriosa.

-Pasatelo bien Amy- dijo Sally con una sonrisa.

-Lo hare- le guiñe un ojo.

-Amy haber cuando me haces una visita a mi- dijo Tails saliendo del interior del Tifon Azul.

-Otro día vengo y te ayudo con el tifon.

-Sonia, cuando quieras me llamas y vamos de compras-

-Sí estoy deseando que me des tu opinion sobre un conjuntillo- sonrei ante las palabras de Sonia.

Mire a Sally con una mirada suplicante, despues de todo Sonic era mi mejor amigo... quizas... deberiamos ser amigos, solo amigos.

-Sonic... podemos hablar un momento.

-Claro- sonrio.

Los dos no fuimos afuera. -Demos un paseo corto y acabemos con esto-

-Vale

-Mira... te odie durante mucho, porque no se porque saliste conmigo si amabas a Sally, si la amabas tendrias que esperarla, si me lo aclarases con calma... yo creo que tarde o temprano te superaria pero asi solo conseguiste que te odiase y que me conviertiese en algo que no encaja con mi antigua personalidad, Sonic te perdono... pero... ¿eres consciente de lo que me hiciste?

-Si, Amy... lo siento tanto...

-De acuerdo, amigos?-

-Amigos-

Le di un abrazo corto, me senti liberada como si mi corazon volviese a latir, pero por que... no lo entendi muy bien pero no latia por Sonic, de eso estaba segura.

-Este abrazo me gusta mas que los otros.

-JAJAJAJA si creo que es la madurez.

-Me alegro de que estes así de feliz-

-Yo tambien- sonrei y me fui a junto Manic.

Me sonrio nuevamente, me ruborice instantaneamente al verle sonreirme. Poco a poco mis piezas fueron encajando.

Al tener el corazon roto, perdi a la persona más importante de mi vida, Sonic, el es parte de mi vida y le rechace en todos los sentidos amigo y novio... por eso mi corazon no latia, porque debia aceptar que era mi amigo, por eso mi corazon no queria sentimientos con nadie, yo no podia darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba Manic, ¿me gusta Manic? No lo amo, lo amo tanto que me duele el corazon, de tanto amor.

-Nos vamos?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Claro Rosita ¿a donde quieres ir?-

-Pues... a la montaña-

-de acuerdo-

Manic y yo nos encaminamos lejos del taller de Tails, le miraba mucho y el se ruborizaba al sentir mi mirada pegada a el. Sonreía cada vez que su sonrojo aumentaba, Manic era tan bueno y amable conmigo.

-Manic, podemos jugar a verdad o reto por el camino?

-Claro por que no-

Sonreí complacida.

-Verdad o reto?- pregunte

-Um... verdad-

-¿Te gusta alguien?

Manic se sonrojo furiosamente, era increible estaba mas rojo que el mismisimo Knuckles. Rei histericamente provocando una sonrisa tonta en el.

-Si...- dijo mirándome aun un poco ruborizado -Amy, ¿verdad o reto?-

-Verdad-

-¿has olvidado a Sonic?-

-Sí ya no le amo ni un pelo- sonreí orgullosa -Y ME SIENTO LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO.

Manic rio.

-Verdad o Reto?

-Um... reto-

-Besame-

Manic se ruborizo levemente.

-¿q-qué?- pregunto ruborizandose más.

-No te atreves? eso seria quitarse prenda-

Manic se acerco a mi, inclinandose por que soy baja, podia sentir su respiracion nerviosa y agitada aunque calida, mi primer beso, iba a ser dado por la persona que quiero, rozo mis labios yo le rodee con mis brazos, mientras que el fue rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, me acerco un poco a el, provocando que yo abriese la boca, unos segundos despues Manic introducio su lengua en mi boca, era como flotar en las nubes. MI TEORIA CONFIRMADA: AMO A MANIC THE HEDGEHOG como nadie...

Se separo ruborizado al maximo.

-Manic elijo verdad-

-¿te...te gusto?-

Sonrio ligeramente, me acerque a el y me puse de puntillas para alcanzar su boca le bese en los labios un beso corto y profundo.

-¿responde eso a tu pregunta?- le guiñe un ojo y segui andando hasta llegar a lo alto de la montaña, Manic llegó.

-Amy... te quiero-

Sonrei feliz de oir esas palabras.

-Te Amo Manic-

-Te amo Rosita-

Nos sentamos para ver el atardecer, sonrei ligeramente.

-¿Nunca me dejaras verdad?-

-No podría, sin ti yo no puedo vivir por que **te quiero Rosita**- se inclino para besarme de nuevo.

Y es que nunca cierres la puerta al amor, pues nadie esta predestinado a morir solo siempre tenemos a alguien hay dispuesto a amarnos, siempre... aunque no nos demos cuenta o no lo apreciemos. Me alegro de haberte encontrado Manic The Hedgehog, gracias por hacerme feliz y entenderme.

Espero que esta felicidad dure para siempre, hare lo posible para que se mantenga.

-Una estrella fugaz- me dice Manic señalandola -pide un deseo-

Cierro mis ojos y entrelazo mis manos, "deseo que Manic y yo estemos siempre juntos"

-¿que has pedido?- pregunte.

-Que me ames por siempre-

-Eso se cumplira puesto a que yo he pedido que estemos siempre juntos-

-Te amo rosita-

-Y yo a ti... mi amor-

Un beso apasionado que conmemorara un amor que durara por siempre, porque yo le amo y se que el a mi tambien, las buenas personas siempre consiguen cosas buenas y Manic es una persona muy buena, es perfecto, gracias Manic por estar ahi, por amarme, por confesar tus sentimientos, porque yo soy tuya, siempre sera asi. Te Amo Manic The Hedgehog... gracias por hacerme feliz.

**Fin.**

**Que os ha gustado este ?**

**Un beso de Noah The Hedgehog la eriza de aire y agua.**

**dejad reviews.**


End file.
